Forever Changed By Love
by twilightlover97
Summary: Bella has moved to forks to live with her dad. Edward is second in command in the Cullen mafia family. Their paths cross and its love at first sight but being in the mafia involves a lot of trouble. HEA. Canon couples.
1. Prologue

**A/n – this is my new story I have one up already if you would like to check it out reviews are appreciated it's called a family to fight for. **

**Prologue**

I was currently sat in a police interrogation cell glaring at the stupid officer that thought he could make me break and reveal everything I know about the Cullen's. It wasn't going to happen buddy.

"Miss swan what can you tell me about the where abouts of Edward Cullen on the 27th of February?" officer newton asked me.

I just ignored him and stared at the wall. I didn't know how long I would be sat here waiting for Edward to come and bust my ass out of jail.

"Miss swan we can help you and protect you from Edward we know he is a dangerous man and a lot of shit is about to go down if you give us something on him that could put him in prison we can keep you out of prison and protect you. However if you don't help us when we catch Edward you will be joining him in a cell as his accomplice in the murder of Aro and Caius Volturi." Officer black thought just because he threatened me I would tell him what I knew. It wasn't likely.

I smirked at him and raised my bitch brow "you threatening me officer?" I asked him arrogantly. I knew he had nothing on Edward and that's why he was interrogating me.

"No just stating what's going to happen if you don't help us" he shrugged his shoulders. I smirked and didn't say anything.

We sat there for about half an hour I think. I couldn't be sure there wasn't a clock in here. Anyway back to the point about half an hour after officer Newton's statement I heard a small commotion occurring in the precinct I was in.

"Where is she!?" I heard the voice I haven't heard for a few days demand to who I'm guessing to be another officer.

"Calm down sir or I will place you under arrest." The officer snarked back I just hopped Edward wouldn't kill him for being gobby.

"Does she have to stay here?" Edward obviously knew that I haven't been placed under arrested, just brought in for questioning.

"Well no but we're not done questioning her" the officer was clearly a dumbass.

"Well then if she wants to leave with me she can" and with that said the door to my cell opened and Edward waltzed in looking like a Greek god.

"Edward!" I beamed up at him. It was good to see him I missed him so much.

"Hey baby girl you ready to leave?" I nodded so he walked over and grabbed my hand leading me out of the interrogation room.

"We will get you Cullen you have no idea what is about to go down" Officer Newton just couldn't keep quiet could he.

"Whatever Newton you just stay away from my Bella" Edward growled. It was hot. Newton gulped and fear crossed his face before he composed himself.

"Can't promise anything Cullen" Newton sneered back at us. Edward was about to march over there but I grabbed him and pulled him to the car.

"Something major is going to happen Edward" he sighed and nodded.

"I know baby we'll deal with it" he promised me.

I hoped he was right. I could feel it something bad was coming.

**A/n – let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n – I have decided to post a chapter every Wednesday and if I don't I promise to have a good excuse for it. Enjoy this chapter and thank you for the people who reviewed or followed my story. I apologise for the mistakes I make or have made I am new to writing sorry if it's bad I will try to find a beta.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV **

"Eurgh!" I groaned as my alarm clock started blaring at half 6 in the morning. I smacked it as hard as I could to get it to shut up and thankfully it did.

So let's start at the beginning my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am currently living in forks. I have been here for 8 days and today was the beginning of my second week at forks high school. I used to live in phoenix until I had to move because my mums new toy boy got overly friendly. He is a first class asshole let's leave it at that for now.

So now here I am 17 years old and living in a small 3 bedroomed house with my dad Charlie. I love Charlie because we are both so much alike. We are both quiet normally, unless we feel comfortable around someone and when we do feel comfortable around them we tend to be a little crazy. What can I say though life is boring without some craziness.

I am a plain Jane in the looks department with my dark brown hair that falls to the middle of my back, my chocolate coloured eyes, my 5 foot 5 slender frame and my boring dress sense. What can I say though I have no one to impress so why should I dress up. I'm a typical jeans and t-shirt kind of gal although I do like to make myself look nice sometimes. I just don't get why a few of the sluttier girls in school feel the need to wear short skirts and high heels I mean seriously people its school not a damn brothel.

Anyway so last week was my first week at school here and I met a few nice people and I also met a few people that I really deteste and would love to run over with my car.

On my first day I met Angela who is around 5 foot 3 with a slender build she had a chestnut brown coloured hair that fell to just below her shoulders and she had muddy brown coloured eyes. Angela was extremely pretty but she believes herself to be average. Stupid! She is stupid for not believing that she is beautiful.

Angela introduced me to her boyfriend ben who is a funny guy. He loved Angela that much is obvious. Every time he looks at her his eyes sparkle and it's the same for Angela when looking at Ben. I wished I had someone like that to look at me with love in their eyes.

So back to the present I needed to get a shower and get dressed for school. I rummaged around my closet for something to wear and quickly decided on a pair on grey skinny jeans and a simple white t-shirt with my white converse. I laid my clothes on my bed ready for once I get out of the shower and headed into the bathroom.

I switched the shower on to the heat I liked and stripped out of my pyjamas and threw them in the hamper behind the door. I stepped into the shower and sighed with pleasure. I loved the feeling of the water pelting down on to me it was a lovely feeling.

I quickly washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo. I loved the smell of my shampoo it was refreshing and made my hair silky smooth. After I had washed my hair I rinsed the shampoo and applied conditioner to it by running it through my thick tresses. Whilst I left the conditioner on my hair I grabbed my coconut scented body wash and sponge and started to wash my body.

I shaved my legs and under my arms and rinsed the soap if my body before washing the conditioner out of my hair. I squeezed my hair to get all the water out of it before twisting it in to a bun and tucking the end in to hold it up. I switched the shower of before grabbing a towel of the hanger to the side of the shower and wrapped it around myself. I stepped out of the shower and walked over to my bedroom.

Once I got into my room I walked to my bed and sat down before undoing my hair and wrapping a different towel around it to dry it. I stood up and dried my body off before going to my dresser and grabbing myself a matching set of midnight blue undergarments. I put my underwear on before getting my actual clothes on.

I dried my hair with the towel as best I could before running a brush through it. I decided to leave it to air dry today; my hair was naturally wavy so it didn't look to bad when air dried. I didn't wear makeup so I went to go make myself some breakfast.

I walked down the stairs only falling once which is good for me and navigated myself into the kitchen. I knew Charlie had already left for work so I only had to make myself some breakfast and I wasn't particularly hungry so I just grabbed my self a coco pops cereal bar and sat on the sofa waiting for the time to come when I needed to head to school.

I couldn't decide on what to do to pass the time. I still had 20 minutes before I needed to set off so I decided to watch the news to see if anything interesting was happening in the world. I watched uninterested for a few minutes before it finally caught my attention.

"**And in Seattle a body has been discovered by a fisherman who was out in his boat on a lake. The man has been identified as Felix Volturi nephew of mob boss Aro Volturi. The police suspect the man's death may be caused by a rival mob family and are working hard on trying to figure out who may have been involved in the death of Felix Volturi" **

I couldn't believe they had found a body in Seattle I didn't think anything like that could happen in Seattle. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was time to set off to school so I grabbed my car keys and made my way to my car only stopping to lock the front door.

I climbed into my car and drove off to school. I pulled into the parking lot which was half empty and pulled into a spot near the front of the building. I got out and locked my car before walking over to sit on the benches which were to the side of the school.

Once I was comfortable I pulled out my tattered copy of pride and prejudice and was instantly immersed in the pages. I was so into my book I didn't notice skank 1 or skank 2 sit down across from me. The book was pulled from my hands before I could put it away and this had my hands clenching and unclenching into fists to keep myself from lunging at them.

Skank 1 otherwise known as Lauren smirked at me "What's up Swan?"

"The sky now can I have my book back?" I was going to try and get my book back the nice way before I tried anything else.

"Ha ha very funny slut" replied skank 2 otherwise known as Jessica. Oh she did so not just call me a slut. The nice way just flew straight out of the window. I was going to give this bitch a piece of my mind.

"I'm a slut ha ye right says the one who is dressed as a hooker in a short skirt that barley covers her ass and a top so tight it mays well be a second skin" I really wanted to slap this bitch but I knew Charlie would be mad if I hit her first.

"Excuse me just who in the hell do you think your speaking to like that?" Jessica seemed outraged as she stood up and put her hands down on the table leaning on it and glaring down at me. If she thought she was going to intimidate me she was sadly mistaken. I stood up mimicking her position whilst replying.

"I think I'm speaking to a first grade whore who is about to get her ass kicked if she doesn't give me my book back and get the hell out of my face" I hissed at her through clenched teeth. I noticed a small crowd had begun to gather around us as we stood there face to face.

"You'll kick my ass please I could take you down in ten seconds flat" Jessica didn't know I had been going to martial arts class since I was 10. I could most likely take her and Lauren down both at the same time.

"Oh really would you like to step around this table and try it?" I snarked back at her. By this time Lauren had already given me my book back but I was past caring about the book. If Jessica thought I was going to let her walk all over me she would be sadly mistaken. I wasn't about to let people think of me as a soft ass or someone who gets intimidated easily.

"I don't need to prove anything to anyone I know I could take you down" Jessica seemed so confident but there was a hint of disbelief in her features.

"Prove it then" I taunted her.

"Ye Jessica you claim to be able to take her down prove it" I heard a familiar voice call through the crowd. Angela knew I did MMA every week.

"Fine I will" Jessica sighed and started to walk around the table to my side.

I turned to face her as we came face to face she pulled her arm back to punch me but thanks to my MMA training I knew how to dodge her. She threw her arm forwards but I quickly dodged it by leaning sideways and grabbed her arm. I spun around so my front was to her back and pulled her arm with me so I had her arm twisted in a painful position behind her back.

"I thought you could take me down in ten seconds?" I taunted her again.

She was breathing heavily probably due to the pain in her arm. "Sorry just please let go" she apologised so I let her go. I bent down and picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder before turning back to her "Never underestimate your enemy" I said before walking off towards my first class.

"Go Swan!" Mike Newton yelled. He was friendly enough so I smiled at him.

"Thanks Mike" I replied before walking to my class. Unfortunately Tyler Crowley was in this class and he won't stop hitting on me.

"Hey sugar what are your plans for Saturday night?" Tyler seemed to think he was being charming but let me tell you he wasn't.

"Nothing really what about you?" I may not like him but I wasn't going to be horrible to him just for asking me out.

"I was hoping to go to dinner with a beautiful woman" he replied smiling ruefully.

"Oh really good for you" he wasn't going to give up unless I went out with him.

"So will you come?" he asked and I knew that until I went he wasn't going to stop so I was going to have to go.

"Okay but only to dinner and this doesn't mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend" he beamed at me and agreed to pick me up at 5 on Saturday.

The rest of the week went by slowly with nothing too interesting happening other than Jessica and Lauren glaring at me every time they saw me. I had a feeling they were planning something to do to me.

I found out exactly what they were planning for me Friday afterschool. Students were heading towards their cars as I was heading to mine. I noticed all the chatter of students had stopped so I looked around to see what was happening and saw Lauren, Jessica and 3 other students heading towards me. This was going to end badly for them girls.

"Hey Swan I wanted to apologise to you again so here goes I'm sorry for not beating your ass the other day." She spoke whilst the other 3 girls moved to surround me. Lauren stood next to Jessica not moving.

"You still think you can kick my ass?" it was laughable so that's what I did I laughed right in her face.

She made some sort of signal and 3 of the girls ran at me whilst Lauren stood near Jessica watching what I did. The first girl got to me first and tried to push me onto the ground but I grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the ground a few feet away from where we stood. The second girl got a good punch into my stomach but I pushed her away and round housed her ass. She flew to the ground and groaned.

I spun around and saw the third girl running at me so I ran to meet her head on. I noticed her legs were bent and that worked in my favour. I was a few feet away from her so I jumped and put my left foot on her right knee. I then used my right leg to wrap around her neck and bended my body so I was nearly back flipping and put my hands on the floor. I then pulled my legs over towards the floor pulling the girl with me.

She landed on her back so I rolled backwards till I was standing up and looked around. All the 3 girls were sprawled on the floor and Lauren and Jessica were stood there gaping at me. I was pissed at them so I marched to where they stood and crouched down whilst throwing my leg out and spinning effectively knocking them both on their asses.

"Listen here bitches I told you that you wouldn't be able to take me down so if you ever pull this shit again then you won't be getting away unscathed." They both nodded mutely so I turned away to go back to my car and was met with the entire school applauding me. I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks everyone" I shouted before hopping into my car and driving home. I went upstairs to my room exhausted and fell on my bed quickly falling asleep and forgetting to make Charlie's dinner.

**EPOV**

It had been along week and to top it all of Felix Volturi's body had been found. I hadn't killed him but my Uncle Demetri had luckily for us though we were good and didn't leave any evidence to make the police suspect it was us.

So about me well my name is Edward Cullen I am second in command in my mob family. Demetri was the Cullen Mob boss and also my Uncle. I am 17 and will be 18 in a month. I have a mess of bronze hair sitting on top of my head that just won't do anything and I have a vivid green coloured eyes.

I have a brother and sister named Alice and Emmett. Alice is the same age as me and is tiny like a pixie and Emmett is 19 and is huge and well ripped when people look at him they assume he's on steroids but that's a lie he just eats like a fucking pig. He can't even go 2 hours without eating however he also goes to the gym everyday which helps him turn the fat from the food to muscles.

I'm single although I have fucked a few girls. Alice is dating Jasper Hale and Emmett is dating Rosalie Hale Jaspers sister. They both know about our family but they don't care Jasper is a part of our mob as the tech guy though he does come with us some times when we kill people who have been disloyal to the family.

Jasper and Rosalie live with us as well because Esme adopted them when they were babies.

Back to the present I was currently sat in our living room with Jasper playing video games when Emmett burst into the front room with an awed look on his face.

"Holy shit guys you have got to see this video of this chick from forks high she can kick some serious ass." Emmett boomed. It must have been some video for him to be this excited.

He hooked the laptop up to the TV so we could watch it on the big screen. I watched as 5 girls were stood surrounding a small brunette. The brunette was beautiful with her petite slender frame and long mahogany hair. She had the biggest chocolate eyes I had ever seen. She was a sight to behold. A truly beautiful creature.

"Hey Swan I wanted to apologise to you again so here goes I'm sorry for not beating your ass the other day." A girl with too much makeup on spoke in a nasally voice. I was worried for the Brunette that they called Swan and I had an irrational urge to protect her.

"You still think you can kick my ass?" her voice was like bells it is was so musical and sweet. She started laughing as if the idea of them kicking her ass was hysterical.

The clown with the makeup made some sort of signal to the 3 girls surrounding the girl whose name was Swan and the girls proceeded to run at her. One girl got to her before the others and tried to push her to the ground but Swan grabbed her by her shoulders and flung her to the ground she landed a few feet away with an audible thud.

The next girl then ran at her and got a good punch into Swan's stomach and I started seeing red no one should hurt such an angel. My jaw clenched and my eyes narrowed I would kill anyone who touched her. I turned my attention back to the TV and saw Swan push another girl away and round house kicked the girl sending her flying. She flew away and fell to the floor gasping and groaning.

Swan spun around and saw the third girl running at her I thought she might run away but she surprised me by running head on to meet her. When the girl was a few feet away from Swan she jumped and put her foot on her knee and used her other leg to wrap it around her neck she then flew backwards and put her hands on the floor and thrust her legs backwards bringing the other girl with her and slamming her on to the floor.

Now that shit would have hurt. Once the girl was on her back Swan rolled backwards in a roley poley until she was standing up. She looked around to see that the 3 girls were still down on the floor. She then looked at something of camera that we couldn't see but then the angle on the camera changed and we saw Swan was marching up to the clown with makeup and a girl dressed in hooker's clothes and boy did she look pissed. Swan looked furious as she stomped up to them but damn she had a nice ass.

I watched as Swan crouched down in front of them and span around whilst kicking her leg out which knocked the 2 sluts on their asses.

"Listen here bitches I told you that you wouldn't be able to take me down so if you ever pull this shit again then you won't be getting away unscathed." The 2 girls nodded whilst smartly keeping their mouths shut.

Swan turned around and saw the entire school watching her and clapping. She blushed and looked down.

"Thanks everyone" she yelled before hopping into a car that I assume was hers and driving away and then the video ended.

"Fucking hell she was amazing" Jasper was the first to speak.

"I fucking told you" Emmett was grinning like an idiot.

"And she lives in forks same as us" I inputted.

"Maybe we will see her around sometime." Emmett said. I nodded and Jasper hummed his agreement. "Any way fuckers I'm hungry and ma isn't here so we need to go out and get food come one we'll go to the diner" Emmett was always hungry.

We all headed out to the garage and Emmett and Jasper jumped into Emmett's jeep wrangler and peeled out of the garage whilst I jumped into my Aston martin vanquish. That car was my pride and joy. We headed towards the diner with me behind Emmett's jeep and hopped out before walking into the diner.

I looked around for a table and noticed the brunette from the video sitting at a table with some guy. I wanted to walk over there and pummel the shit out of him because he kept grabbing her leg which she obviously didn't like as she kept on moving away from him.

Upon seeing my expression Emmett grabbed me and moved me to a booth were we sat down and waited for the waitress to ask for our orders.

"Hey handsome what can I get you?" the waitress asked in what I am assuming was supposed to be a seductive voice but it actually made her look stupid.

"Cheeseburger and fries with a strawberry milkshake" I replied without taking my eyes of the brunette. The waitress seemed put out that I blanked her and moved on to Em and Jas.

I was still looking at the brunette when she suddenly looked up and our gazes locked. I felt a pull towards her that I have never felt before and I couldn't break my gaze. I smiled at her and she smiled beautifully back and me before blushing and looking away. I immediately missed her gaze.

Throughout dinner I kept sneaking glances at her and to my pleasure she seemed to be doing the same thing. We had just finished our food when she stood up to leave the stupid guy she was with got up as well and guided her out of the door.

The waitress came over with our bill and tried to flirt again which didn't work. I pulled out the money for the food and left it with the bill before heading out to the jeep with Em and Jas following behind me.

I was about to open the car door when I heard something that made my blood run cold and had me frozen in place.

"Please don't" a voice begged the voice I immediately recognised as the brunettes named Swan. Before I could comprehend what I was doing I was running in the direction of her voice.

I turned down an alley and saw the girl pinned to the wall by the dudes body whilst he was grabbing everywhere he could and trying to shove his tongue down her throat.

I bolted over towards them and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. I threw the guy backwards into the other wall and he banged his head knocking him unconscious. I saw Em and Jas go over to the guy and pick him up.

"Em, Jas take him to the warehouse I'll be there in a few houses" they nodded and headed towards the jeep. They threw the guy in the back and sped off towards the warehouse. I heard a quiet whimper from behind me and turned to see the brunette on the floor grasping her arm tightly in her small hand with blood gushing from the wound.

I knelt down so I was eye level before speaking softly to her.

"Hey my names Edward are you okay?" she looked up and she had tears running down her face.

"My arm hurts" she replied hoarsely through clenched teeth.

"Let me see" she looked hesitant at first but she then removed her hand from her arm and held it out for me to see. She had a nasty gash running from the crook of her elbow to half way down her arm.

"I'm going to call my father he's a doctor and that gash needs stitches." She looked frightened.

"Please don't make me go to the hospital" she sounded so desperate.

"Don't worry I'll take you to my house and he can stitch you up there" she nodded and I then proceeded to call my dad.

"Hey dad are you home?" I questioned when he picked up.

"I'm just driving down the driveway is everything okay?" he asked me concerned.

"Yes I have a girl with me and she's cut her arm pretty bad do you think you could look at it?" I hoped he would I didn't want anyone else to look at her.

"Sure son I'll set everything up in my office just fetch her up." He was a great dad.

"Thanks dad see you soon" I hung up and turned to Swan to see her breathing deeply.

"Hey are you okay?" I was slightly panicked.

"I don't like blood it makes me faint" she replied dizzily. I took of my jacket and shirt before putting my jacket back on. I grabbed her arm gently and wrapped my shirt around it to stop the bleeding.

"Better?" I asked her.

"Yes thank you" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Do you think you can walk to my car so I can take you to my dad and he can look at your arm?" I spoke softly so I didn't scare her.

"Yes can you help me up please" I nodded and helped her stand.

She started to walk to the parking lot when her legs buckled and she started to fall. I got to her just before she hit the ground and scooped her up into my arms. It felt so right her being in my arms. I never wanted to let her go.

"Sorry I don't mean to be a bother" she sounded so sad.

"You're not I don't mind doing this for you" she smiled at me so I smiled back.

I put her in the passenger side of my car and ran round to the driver's side. I started the car up and drove to my house. We had just pulled up so I got out of the car and ran to the passenger side to help Swan out of the car. She looked up at the house and gasped.

"This is your house? It's so beautiful" her voice was laced with awe as she looked at my house. I smiled down at her.

"Thank you"

She still couldn't walk so I carried her into my house and up the stairs to my father's office. I knocked and heard him beckon me in. I opened the door and walked in with Swan in my arms.

"Set her down on the couch Edward" I set her down as my father made his way over. I turned about to leave so my father could do his thing when I heard her soft whisper.

"Please stay" she pleaded. I walked back to her and smiled and sat down next to her.

"Do you have a car to drive home in ….? My dad asked and I realised I didn't even know her name.

"No I don't sorry oh and my names Bella" Bella it was a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Very fitting.

"You don't need to apologise I'm sure Edward would love to drive you home" I loved my dad.

"I don't want to put him out I can walk its fine" if she thought I would let her walk she was wrong.

"Don't be absurd I'd love to drive you home Bella" I told her sincerely. She looked at me and smiled then nodded.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"There all done" my dad said. She looked down to see her arm but my father had already bandaged it.

"Thank you so much." She told my dad gratefully.

"Anytime Bella" he spoke so calmly I could tell he liked her in a non-romantic way.

"You ready to go home Bella" I asked.

"She smiled and nodded. I helped her to stand and when she didn't fall I let go of her arm so she could walk by herself. I opened her door for her so she could climb in my car. She got in so I shut the door behind her and made my way round to the driver's side.

I got in started the car and started to drive.

"Where do you live?" I asked her considering I didn't know.

She gave me directions to her place and I drove her home. We soon pulled up to a cosy looking house.

"Thank you for everything Edward. Will I be seeing you around?" she sounded shy and I just had to smile at her cuteness.

"Sure you will." She smiled again.

"Goodnight Edward" she leant over and kissed my cheek and that just made me all gooey inside.

"Goodnight Bella sweet dreams." She smiled and got out walking to her house once she opened the door she turned around and waved. I waved back and waited until she shut the door before I left. She shut the door so I drove off with a goofy smile on my face. My cheek was still tingling from where her lips had been.

I drove to the warehouse all the while thinking about the beautiful girl otherwise known as Bella Swan. I couldn't wait until I saw her again. I knew I would give my life for that girl and I had only just met her. She truly was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I wanted to spend the rest of my life proving that to her.

I was still smiling when I pulled into the warehouse until I remembered why I was here and then I was furious. I marched in there ready to give that fucker a lesson he would never forget.

**BPOV**

I got into my house with a stupid smile on my face. Edward was so handsome and kind. I hoped I would see him again soon.

When Tyler pushed me against that wall all's I could think of was my mums boyfriend and it had me paralysed in fear. I couldn't do anything. Luckily Edward rescued me and I was truly grateful.

I didn't know when I would see him again but it was going to be sooner than I thought.

**A/n – okay so the first chapter is done leave reviews and let me know what you think please. I would appreciate the feedback to know if I need to improve on anything. Another chapter will be posted soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n – Okay people here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it. Review and let me know what you think. Also thank you for all those who have reviewed or favourite/followed my story.**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling unusually excited which is a strange occurrence for me. I'm never usually happy in the morning. My and mornings don't go well. I had a feeling something good and bad was going to happen today and I was anxious to find out what.

I rushed through my morning routine which consists of laying my clothes on the bed going for a shower and getting washed, drying of, getting changed, having some breakfast and going to school.

As I was driving to school I was thinking about my encounter with Edward last night. I don't know what it is but I get the feeling that he is dangerous and when I was around him I couldn't help but want to stay by his side no matter how dangerous he is.

As I pulled into the Forks high school parking lot everyone was whispering between themselves. Something fishy was definitely going on. I parked my car and got out before heading over to speak with Angela.

"Hey Ang what's going on here? Why is everyone whispering?" Angela looked around the parking lot before whispering back to me.

"Haven't you heard Tyler is in hospital, apparently he was left on a road somewhere and he had been badly beaten" I gasped. I know this has something to do with Edward.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?" even though he was being an asshole last night I still didn't want him to get hurt.

"He should been fine in a few days as far as I know" Angela told me before we headed off to class.

The day passed slowly but before I knew it, it was time to head home. I raced outside and headed towards my car ready to get home. So imagine my surprise when I see the Greek god also known as Edward leaning against the hood of my car.

He looks up as I get closer to my car and pushes himself of my hood. He smiles a crooked grin at me that leaves me momentarily dazed before strolling the rest of the way towards me.

"Hello Bella have a good day at school?" he questioned me actually sounding like he cared about my day.

"Hey Edward and ye it was fine thanks and yours?" I asked out of politeness before I remembered what Angela told me about Tyler.

"It was good thanks" he shrugged. I turned around and poked him in his chest.

"What… on… earth… did… you… do… to… Tyler" I enunciated each word by poking him.

"Bella you have to understand what he did was wrong and he needed to be taught a lesson" he told me calmly and I guess he was right Tyler did deserve everything he got but I still didn't like the fact he got hurt.

"I understand that Edward but did you need to hurt him?" I asked him and he looked at me bemused.

"He needed it Bella" I wasn't going to argue with him about it but I did need to know one thing.

"Who are you Edward?" I whispered out and he looked at me sadly and almost longingly.

"I'm a person you've had the displeasure of meeting. I'm no good to be in your life" he muttered.

"I beg to differ Edward I'm glad I met you and you saved me last night from whatever it was Tyler was planning" I reached over and squeezed his arm showing him my support.

He went to respond but his phone rang cutting him off. He sighed and answered it. He was talking quietly but then all of a sudden he went quiet. I looked up to see his face and it startled me so badly I actually took a few steps away from him.

Edwards whole body looked tense, his back was ram rod straight, his jaw was clenched tightly shut, his nostrils flared but his eyes were what startled me most. His usually brilliant green eyes were pitch black. He wasn't breathing and I began to get concerned before he started shouting down the phone.

"He did what….. How dare he! He doesn't even fucking know her….. Yes I understand that but I've only ever spoken to her once how could he possibly know that?... that fucked has had someone following me….. no I will protect her…. Yes I will bring her to the house….. okay goodbye." Edward hung up the phone and looked at my slightly terrified expression.

"Hey erm Bella would you mind coming with me to my house it's extremely important." His eyes looked desperate and he was looking thoroughly distressed so I agreed.

"Okay Edward but I have to be home for 10" he nodded and guided me to my car.

"Just follow after me and I'll see you in a few" I nodded at him and watched as he sprinted over to his car and peeled out of the parking lot.

Well today just got more interesting at least I would finally find out who Edward really was.

**EPOV**

As I pulled up to the warehouse I was shaking with rage. I jumped out of my car and marched towards the warehouse. I checked to see if my gun was still in the back of my pants and it was so I flung the warehouse door open and stormed inside.

Em and Jazz were stood on either side of Tyler who was tied to a chair looking like the arrogant asshole he was. I marched over to where Tyler stood pulled my fist back and thrust it forward as fast as I could straight into Tyler's face. I heard and audible crunch and was satisfied when I heard Tyler whimper in pain.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are touching Bella like that?" I yelled at him. He smirked back up at me.

"I think you better watch your back Cullen. Bella needs to be more careful of who she befriends. In fact she needs to be more careful of anyone she talks to from now on" the fucker sneered at me. I know what this threat meant. Whoever Tyler was working for was coming after Bella. I'd be damned if anyone hurt her.

I hit him again on the other side of his face and kicked him in the stomach with enough force to knock the chair over.

"Don't fuck with me or Bella Tyler it will be the worst fucking mistake your moronic ass ever made." I hissed at him and punched him a couple more times before turning to Em and Jazz.

"I don't want him to be able to walk out of here fuck him up good and proper and then drop his ass off on the side of a road." Em and Jazz nodded and as I was walking out of there I heard the sounds of the pussy crying out. I smirked and headed home. Tomorrow I was most definitely going to have to go to see Bella.

I pulled up in front of my house jumped out and headed inside. My mum walked out from around the corner and smiled at me. I smiled back at my mum and walked over to her. I bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Where's dad, Rose and Alice?" I asked her.

"Your father is up in his office and Rose and Alice are in Rose's room doing manicures" mum explained. I nodded and told her I was heading up to bed. I got to my room and went for a quick shower before getting in my pyjamas and heading to bed. As I got comfortable in bed I thought about a certain brunette with eyes deeper than the ocean also known as Bella.

Whilst thinking of the Brown eyed beauty I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up the next morning with a smile still on my face and in a good mood for a change. I'm usually grumpy and a miserable bastard in the mornings well according to Rose I am anyway.

Today was the day. Bella was going to find out exactly who I was and I was shitting myself. I didn't want her to be scared of me. I was planning on going and picking her up from school and explaining who I am to her but as I'm a Cullen nothing ever goes to plan.

I hopped out of bed and jumped in the shower before dressing in designer attire curtsey of Alice. Once dressed I headed downstairs for some breakfast because I am fucking starving. I walked into the kitchen to find my mum at the oven and Emmett and Jasper tucking into a full English breakfast.

I walked oven and sat at the side of Jazz and mum handed me my own plate full which I thanked her for. I wolfed down my breakfast and then migrated to the living room to play computer games with Em and Jazz.

"You motherfucking cheater!" Jazz screamed at Em

"I'm not cheating I'm just using these codes that assist in winning" Em smirked back at him.

"Ye Em that's cheating you moronic fuck" I had to put that in as Em always thinks he's undefeatable.

"Is it fuck" Em exclaimed.

"You keep telling yourself that" Jazz added.

I laughed as I checked the time on my watch. It was already 2:53 and school would be out at 3 so I thought it best to head out now to meet Bella. I grabbed my keys and jacket before calling to everyone in the house.

"I'm heading out guys I'll be back shortly" I yelled. There was a chorus of okay's so I walked out into the garage. I headed over towards my car and jumped in before speeding of.

I arrived at the school and pulled into the parking lot. There was only one incident on the road today which consisted of an asshole driving 10 miles an hour getting screamed at by me.

I jumped out of my car before looking for Bella's and heading over towards it. I got there and leant against the hood before waiting for the bell to go. The bell went and I looked up waiting for my brown eyed goddess to come out.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around to see one of the sluts that were harassing my Bella the other day.

"Hey my names Jessica" she replied in what I'm sure was supposed to be a seductive voice but she just failed miserably.

"Edward" I replied with a nod of my head.

"So Edward you here to see someone?" she just wouldn't go away.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am and it's not you so please can you go the fuck away" she was annoying me so I just looked up and saw Bella heading my way so I smirked at her and she stopped where she stood.

I push myself of the hood of her car and walk over to meet her because she is looking pretty dazed.

"Hello Bella have a good day at school?" i questioned her genuinely caring about what she did.

"Hey Edward and ye it was fine thanks and yours?" she asked me but she seems like she has something else to ask me.

"It was good thanks" I shrug my shoulders. Then she turns around and pokes me in my chest.

"What… on… earth… did… you… do… to… Tyler" she poked me in the chest with every word.

"Bella you have to understand what he did was wrong and he needed to be taught a lesson" I told her and she seemed to agree with me but obviously she didn't like the fact that Tyler got hurt.

"I understand that Edward but did you need to hurt him?" she asked me and I looked at her amused.

"He needed it Bella" she looked at me but didn't reply I guess that was the end of that then.

"Who are you Edward?" Bella asked me the one question I didn't want her to know. I looked at her sadly and disappointedly knowing that after she finds out who I really am she won't ever want to be with me.

"I'm a person you've had the displeasure of meeting. I'm no good to be in your life" I murmured back to her.

"I beg to differ Edward I'm glad I met you and you saved me last night from whatever it was Tyler was planning" she reached over and squeezed my arm in support.

I went to respond but then I got a phone call. I sighed and answered my phone seeing it was Alec who was calling me.

"What's up?" I asked Alec I knew if he was calling me it might be bad.

"Edward have you recently been in contact with a girl called Bella?" he asked and I didn't like where this was going.

"Yes how do you know that?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Well Aro has had someone following you and this person has seen you with this girl and told Aro and now Aro has told his men that the first one to get this Bella girl will get a £50,000 reward" Alec told me and I felt my body tense I was shaking with rage.

"He did what….. How dare he! He doesn't even fucking know her….. Yes I understand that but I've only ever spoken to her once how could he possibly know that?... that fucked has had someone following me….. no I will protect her…. Yes I will bring her to the house….. okay goodbye." I didn't even give him chance to speak through the end.

It was agreed that Bella was to come to my house and we will explain everything to her and she will be protected by us. Bella is special to me and I will protect her with my life.

"Hey erm Bella would you mind coming with me to my house it's extremely important." I'm pretty sure I looked as desperate as I sounded.

"Okay Edward but I have to be home for 10" I nodded and guided her to her car.

"Just follow after me and I'll see you in a few" she nodded and I closed her door before running back to my car. I hopped in and peeled out of the parking lot checking every couple of seconds to make sure Bella was still behind me.

When we pulled up to my house I locked my car before running over to Bella's. She opened the door and got out closing her door behind her. Once her car was locked I grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind me. We went into my house and made our way into the living room where Alec, my dad, my mum, Em, Jazz, Alice, Rose and Demetri.

I felt Bella tense when she looked at all the people in the room. I started rubbing soothing circles on her hand and led her over to the couch.

I pushed her backwards so she could sit down, she complied and sat down. I sat on the arm of the couch at the side of Bella. She seemed to be more relaxed when I was at the side of her which delighted me. We all looked up as Demetri stood.

"Well most of you know why we are here but a few of you are unaware of the dangerous situation we are in" he spoke clearly and then turned to look at Bella and she shrunk into my side. I out my arm around her shoulders and glared at Demetri.

"Bella do you know who we are?" he questioned her and she shook her head

"I know this might come as a bit of a shock to you but have you heard of the mafia?" he asked her and she nodded her head and then looked up at me wide eyed. I lowered my head so I wouldn't have to see the distaste and disappointment in her eyes.

"Yes I do and now that you mentioned it I know you must be Cullen's?" she questioned. Demetri nodded and I looked at Bella and she looked back and smiled a soft smile.

"Your very observant Bella how did you know we are the Cullen crime family?" Demetri asked.

"Well I have heard of the a few of the mafia families and I have heard a bit on the Cullen's and the truth is I knew the first time I met Edward properly when he introduced himself" I looked at Bella and smiled and she just smiled sheepishly.

"Okay well now that you know who we are I think it's best to tell you why we are all here" I looked at him and nodded.

"Well Bella another mafia family the Volturi's have had someone following Edward and have seen the two of you together and this information has been reported back to Aro and now he has his men after you. I'm truly sorry Bella" he spoke sincerely and I looked at Bella to see her swaying dangerously.

"BELLA!" I shouted and caught her as she fell forwards.

**BPOV**

As Demetri told me that people have been sent to kill me I began feeling light headed and my body bean to sway, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and the last thing I heard was Edward calling my name before I drifted off into blackness.

**A/n – sorry this chapter is shorter than the other I have really thought of anything to write about but still comments are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n – Sorry for not posting a chapter last Wednesday I was ill with the flu and didn't feel too good. I promise to have chapters posted every Wednesday for now on. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

I caught Bella as she slumped forward. She was gasping for breath as she struggled to get oxygen into her system, her eyes was closed and she seemed to be having some sort of panic attack.

"Bella!" I called out to her to see if she responded and when she didn't I began to panic. "Carlisle! Help her she can't breathe"

"Son move away from her so I can see what's happening" I stepped to the side still keeping a hold of Bella's hand. Carlisle knelt down at the side of her and pressed his hand to the side of her neck.

"Her pulse is erratic, she's not getting enough oxygen and she's panicking" Carlisle rattled off what was wrong with her and that made me even more anxious. I stepped back up to Bella's side and placed both hands on either side of her face.

"Bella! Breathe" I spoke softly to her and she seemed to relax a bit at me speaking to her.

"Edward place Bella in your lap with her back to your chest it should help her get her breathing pattern back in order" Carlisle instructed be so I sat on the ground with my back to the couch and stretched my legs out.

I picked Bella up and sat her on my legs and placed her back on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and spoke softly into her ear.

"Bella breathe please." She inhaled sharply so I carried on speaking to her. "Come on Bella please breathe" she started breathing properly again and all of us in the room relaxed some.

"Edward?" her voice was hoarse and she was shaking badly.

"Shhh Bella I'm right here" her shoulders started shaking and I knew she was crying. I gripped her waist and turned her around so her chest was flush against mine and wrapped my arms around her. I looked up at Carlisle and jerked my head to the left. He understood what I meant because he turned around to the rest of the family and motioned them to come out of the room.

Once Bella and I were left alone in the living room she wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled her head into the side of my neck. I sighed because this just felt really right.

"Edward are they going to kill me?" Bella asked and I felt my body tense up because no matter what happened I would never let anyone touch her.

"Bella I promise you they will not touch you I will kill them all before I let them get their hands on you. I'm so sorry I got you involved in this" I felt horrible that Bella's life had been threatened because of her association with me.

"Edward it's not your fault you didn't put the hit out on me they did." My Bella always trying to find a way to take the blame away from me.

"Regardless I will protect you" I vowed to her. She nodded her head and thanked me which is ridiculous because I would always protect her and I wanted to save her.

Soon after Bella's panic attack the rest of the family came in. Bella stayed were she was huddled close to me and I smiled and squeezed a little which she returned.

"Okay Bella now that Aro has involved you and has his men coming for you we want at least one of us to be with you at all times. This house is best equipped to keep you safe so we need you to be here as often as possible. We have also enrolled Jasper, Rosalie and Alice in forks high so they can watch you in school. Alice will be in all your classes and Jasper and Rosalie are going to be in the year above." I looked to see Bella biting her lip and nodding her head.

"Okay it's going to be wise to have your dad on side as well so we are going to have to try and get him to believe we are not involved with any of the mafia" I looked at Demetri and nodded. "right well that's all for now then you can go and do what you want" once Demetri left I looked down at Bella to see her staring up at me.

"Bella would you like to come up to my room?" she nodded and stood up and I followed suit and stood up at the side of her.

I took hold of her hand and lead her up the stairs and into my room.

**BPOV**

I walked into Edward's room and looked around. His room was huge. The walls were a pastel blue colour and the wall adjacent to the door was nothing but a sheet of glass with a silvery grey set of curtains on the sides. One of the other walls had a huge collection of CD's, DVD's and books with a complicated looking stereo the side. In the middle of the room there was a huge four poster bed with a midnight blue blanket and a wide range of pillows. There was also a very comfortable looking black leather couch in front of the glass wall.

On either side of the bed there was a bedside cabinet with an alarm clock on the one on the left. There was another door to the left of the room on the same wall as the bed.

"Where does that door lead?" I asked Edward.

"Oh that leads into the closet and in the closet we have a secret room and a gun storage room" he replied and I didn't know whether to be shocked or happy that he was equipped to protect us here.

"Oh okay" I replied.

I didn't want to go home tonight i felt safe here and I wanted to stay with Edward but I didn't know whether it would be appropriate to ask him can I stay here. It turns out I didn't need to ask.

**EPOV**

I wanted Bella to stay here and I thought it might be wrong of me to ask her that. We sat down on my bed and I began to speak.

"Okay Bella how about we play 20 questions to get to know each other better?" I suggested and she nodded for me to continue.

"Okay I'll ask a question and then you answer it then I'll answer the same question and then you can ask the question okay?" she nodded again so I began.

"Favourite colour?" I asked

"Purple and blue. You?" she replied.

"I like Blue and green" she nodded at my response and asked her question.

"Favourite animal?" she questioned.

"Mountain lion you?" I asked her.

"I like monkeys" she said.

We continued on like this for a while until Esme popped her head in.

"I've spoken to your dad Bella and he said you can stay here. I just told him you fell asleep and he was at work anyway so you are allowed to stay here." Esme said and I knew there was a reason I loved her so much.

"Thank you Esme" Bella replied and smiled.

"You're welcome dear" Esme was always motherly to everyone.

"Good night Edward sweet dreams Bella" Esme smiled again before she shut the door and left.

I turned to look at Bella and she was biting her lip as if she was nervous. I grabbed her hand and spoke to her softly.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Erm well it's just where am I going to sleep?" she was worried about sleeping arrangements. I almost smiled at that but then figured she might think I'm laughing at her.

"Silly Bella you'll be staying in here with me" she looked down shyly and I think I even caught a hint of a smile.

"Okay shall I sleep on the couch?" if she thought I would let her sleep on the couch she was sorely mistaken.

"Don't be absurd you'll sleep in the bed I'll take the couch you will be more comfortable in the bed." I smiled at her to show her I meant what I said.

"No way Edward this is your room you take the bed it's no trouble for me to take the couch." Bella tried to argue her case.

"How about we both just sleep in the bed on separate sides?" I questioned and the thought of sharing my bed with this brown eyed goddess instantly had my dick springing to attention. I had to readjust my pants so she couldn't see the obvious tent I had going on.

"Okay but sometimes I kick or sleep talk so I apologise in advance" she blushed an appealing shade of red.

"That's okay I probably snore so were even oh and wait here I'll be back in a few minutes I'll just see if Alice or Rose have something more comfortable for you to sleep in" I stood up and left the room and walked down stairs where I could hear Alice and Rose talking.

"Hey Alice Rose do either one of you have something Bella could sleep in?" I asked the girls.

"Ye I actually bought some pyjamas from the mall the other day I'll run up and get them" Alice hoped out of her chair and bolted up the stairs.

"Hey Edward Bella seems lovely" Rose commented and I was beyond shocked that Rosalie actually had something nice to say about someone.

"Ye she is she's amazing" I spoke before actually realising what I said.

"You like her" it was more of a statement than a question.

"A lot" I replied without missing a heartbeat.

"Well then don't do anything to fuck things up with her because she is nice and will be good for you. You are already calmer than usual and she is the cause so don't dick her around capesh!" Rose told me firmly.

"Gotcha" she smiled and I smiled back. I knew I would do everything I could to make Bella happy and Rose was right she was good for me.

Alice came bounding back into the room holding some clothing in her hands.

"Okay I've got her a simple vest top and short set for some pyjamas and a dressing gown in case she isn't comfortable showing too much skin." Alice shoved the clothes into my hand and I thanked her before heading back up to my room.

I walked in and saw Bella looking through my book collection unaware that I had entered the room.

"You can read anything you like" I spoke and she jumped about 2 foot in the air, squeaking in surprise.

"Edward you startled me" that delectable shade of crimson spread across her cheeks again.

"Sorry oh here Alice gave me some pyjamas and a dressing gown for you to wear tonight." I handed her the pyjamas.

"Thank you" she smiled up at me and for once I was momentarily dazed. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"No problem you can change in the bathroom if you want it's just across the hall."

"Okay thanks I'll be back soon." She headed for the door and walked across to the bathroom to change. Whilst she was getting changed I headed into my closet and got myself a change of clothes.

I grabbed a simple muscle vest and a pair of trackie bottoms. Once I had everything I needed I headed back into my bed room and Bella wasn't back so I started getting changed. I pulled my jeans of and put my trackie on. Once they were on I pulled my shirt over my head.

I heard a sharp intake of breath so I whirled around and came face to face with a flushed looking Bella.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry I didn't know you were getting changed" she turned around and faced the door so I quickly pulled my vest over my head and walked over to where she stood. Bella looked edible in her shorts and top. The shorts came to mid-thigh and made her ass look fantastic. The top came to just above her shorts so you could see a sliver of her smooth flat stomach.

"It's okay don't worry about it" I spun her around and lead her over to the bed.

She was still looking flushed and breathing heavily and for a second I thought she might have been aroused.

I pulled the covers back and gestured for Bella to get in. she climbed up onto the bed and I pulled the covers over her body before walking around to the other side of the bed.

I got myself situated and turned around to face Bella. Once I had turned I saw that she was already facing me. She smiled once she saw me looking at her and I couldn't help but grin back at her she was just beautiful.

"Hey" her voice was soft and nothing but a whisper. It made me feel even guiltier for getting an innocent beautiful girl like Bella involved in all this shit.

"Hey I'm so sorry for getting you involved in something like this Bella I never meant for you to end up involved in this shit" I was angry at myself for getting her involved.

"It's not your fault Edward its Aro's and he will get his comeuppance sooner or later" Bella told me and I knew she was partly right but I still blamed myself for this happening to her.

"I'm still sorry Bella, Aro wouldn't have even known who you were if it wasn't for me" I told her.

"No Edward do you not see you saved me who knows what Tyler would have done to me if you didn't turn up" Bella said and I started shaking with anger just remembering what that asshole was about to do.

"Okay Bella let's just go to sleep eh?" she nodded and yawned at the same time. She must be exhausted. She looked up at me and hesitantly scooted forward and rested her head on my arm.

I smiled at her to show her I didn't mind. In fact I was ecstatic to have her this close to me she smelled so good. I moved my arms so I had them wrapped around her and fetched her closer to me so her head rested on my chest. I sighed out of pleasure. I loved the feeling of her in my arms.

I heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off into unconsciousness.

**BPOV**

I woke up early the next morning and looked around. I was still in Edwards bed cuddled up close to his chest. I couldn't get the image of Edward's naked back out of my head. The way his muscles were ripped and his perfect smooth skin were tanned I got all hot and bothered just remembering it.

I knew I needed to get up soon so I disentangled myself from Edward's body and walked across to the bathroom to get my clothes back on. Once I had finished getting dressed I walked back to Edward's bedroom and saw Edward sitting up.

"Morning sunshine" I smiled at him when he looked at me.

"Good morning Bella" he replied and smiled back at me. "I'm going to get dressed and then we will go down and get some breakfast okay?" the thought of breakfast made my stomach rumble rather loudly and I could feel my cheeks start to warm with the all familiar blush. "I'll take that as a yes then" I smiled and nodded.

Edward stood up and walked to his closet grabbing a pair of dark wash black jeans and a blue button up shirt before heading to the bathroom to get changed. After about 5 minutes Edward walked out in his clothes smelling amazing and smiling brightly.

"Come on then let's get you fed" he grabbed my hand and led me down stairs to where I could smell the mouth-watering scent of bacon.

We walked into the kitchen and Esme was at the oven cooking up a feast with the looks of things.

"Good morning Esme" I smiled at her when she turned.

"Good morning Bella did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes thank you very much for allowing me to stay here" I told her gratefully.

"Oh it's no problem at all dear." She smiled at me. "Why don't you and Edward go and sit at the kitchen table and I'll bring the food in" she told me.

"Okay thanks again Esme" she just waved me off and Edward led me into the dining room and we sat at the table and soon after everybody else joined us. I was a little shy at first but everyone included me in their conversations and I soon found myself joining in on their banter.

"So Bella tell me if it was a choice between a mars bar and a snicker what would you pick?" Emmett asked me.

"Definitely a snickers I like the nuts" I told him before realising how bad that sounded.

"So you like nuts then Bella?" Emmett snickered and I giggled along because it was pretty stupid of me to say that.

"Oh ye Emmett I love nuts didn't you know" I replied and Emmett cracked up even more and soon the whole table was full out laughing.

"She's a keeper eddie boy" Emmett snickered and Edward glared at him.

"I know but if you call me eddie ever again I will fucking shoot you." Edward told him and I was actually scared he would shoot him.

"Oh come on Edward lighten up" Emmett smirked at him.

"Fuck of Emmett" Edward glared at him again and then turned to smile at me.

Breakfast was such a laugh and I didn't want to go home but I knew I needed to get back to Charlie so after I had helped Esme clean the dishes Edward drove me home.

"I've programmed my number into your cell phone so if you ever see anybody suspicious driving around call me straight away. I'm going to have jasper come over here and set up some security cameras and stuff to make sure your safe. I'm also going to be getting someone to drive by every hour to check on the house" Edward told me once we had pulled up to my house.

"Okay thank you Edward for doing this I don't mean to be such a bother" I told him.

"Don't be silly Bella I am happy to do it." Edward pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly which I gladly reciprocated. "I'm going to call you as soon as I get home okay?" Edward whispered into my ear. I nodded my head and pulled away.

I walked up the porch steps and unlocked the front door with my key. I walked into the doorway and spun around and waved bye to Edward. After he had left I walked into the kitchen to get some dinner ready for when Charlie got home. Unfortunately I'm dangerous enough with a feather so using a knife to open a can of chopped tomatoes wasn't a good idea.

As I jabbed the knife into the top of the can the knife slipped of the metal and went straight across the palm of my hand. I dropped the knife and looked at my hand only to see that blood was already dripping down my arm and onto the floor. I started to sway dangerously and my vision got blurry. I tried to grip onto the counter for support but it didn't help I fell forward and banged my head on the counter on the way down.

My head started to feel warm and heavy and soon after I slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness. (That actually happened to me)

**A/n – sorry it took so long to get it up I hope you enjoy please review all comments are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n – sorry about not putting a chapter up last week I was a bit busy and completely forgot. So ye read and review please all comments are appreciated.**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

Throughout the drive back to my house I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. Oh Bella. My Bella. Her beautiful thick brown hair smells of strawberries and it is intoxicating, her big brown doe like eyes are so deep and bright I could stare into them forever. Everything about her draws me in, she's just so beautiful.

I turned off to the right and started driving down the path towards my house. I was soon pulling up in front of the house. I switched the engine of and jumped out of my car. I locked the doors and walked up to the front door. I decided that I would have a shower and something to eat before I rang Bella to make sure she was okay.

I headed upstairs to my bedroom and got my clothes out of the dresser. I chose a simple black muscle vest and a pair of grey sweat pants. I laid the clothes on my bed and headed to the bathroom. I grabbed the towel out of the cupboard and put it on the towel rack at the side of the shower. I turned the temperature to the setting I liked it and stripped out of my clothes. I threw my old clothes into the hamper across the bathroom and stepped into the shower spray.

I washed my body and hair before rinsing of and stepping out of the shower. I grabbed the towel and dried my hair a bit before wrapping the towel around my waist and heading back into my bedroom. I got dressed and padded down to the kitchen to get some food before ringing Bella.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mum standing at the stove cooking waffles with the looks of it.

"Ah Edward dear come and sit down I made you some waffles" and that's why I love my mum.

"Thanks mum" I sat down at the counter and she fetched me over the plate of waffles. She also set down some butter, raspberries, blueberries, strawberries, chocolate chips and some syrup. I quickly put some chocolate chips and strawberries on my waffles before tucking in.

It took me all of 5 minutes to devour my waffles and after I finished I took the dish to the sink and scrubbed it clean. I hung it on the drying rack and walked up to my room. I took out my cell on my way up and called Bella's phone.

It rang…..

And rang…..

And rang…..

And rang…..

Until I got the dial tone and Bella's voice mail came on. Something must be wrong. Why wouldn't she answer?

I tried her cell again and still got no answer so I dialled her house phone and there was no answer there either. At this point I was frantic. I didn't know what was happening with Bella and all's I knew is that I have to get over there quickly.

I sprinted up the stairs and grabbed some shoes and my car keys before dashing back down the stairs and heading for the front door.

I hopped into my car and tore out of the driveway. Getting to Bella's house took me 6 minutes exactly. I screeched to a stop and leaped out of the car and dove for the front door.

Locked.

So I headed around to the back of the house and tried the back door which was also locked. I looked through the windows and what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. My breath froze and my heart stopped.

Bella. My Bella was led on the kitchen floor with a pool of blood at her hand and even more worryingly another pool of blood around her head. I didn't think twice before throwing my body through the kitchen door. As soon as I was through the door I rushed to my Bella's side and dropped to my knees.

"BELLA!" I screamed hoping against hope that she would open her eyes and tell me she was fine. No response.

"Bella, please wake up" when she didn't respond again I carefully picked her up of the floor and brought her to my car. I opened the back door and carefully laid her down on the seats before rushing around to the driver's side and throwing myself into the seat. I started the car and threw the car into reverse and the peeling out of the drive and breaking multiple traffic laws in the process.

I pulled up to the hospital and ran around to the back doors and pulled Bella into my arms. I raced towards the front doors of the emergency department and flung them open running as fast as I could inside. I heard a gasp come from one of the nurses and turned in her direction but honestly what would you expect? Seeing a man running through the doors with a tiny girl in his arms covered in blood with her past out and looking extremely pale.

"Oh my. We need a stretcher over here!" the lady yelled and a couple of second's later 2 male nurses came bombing out of a room with a stretcher and a doctor by his side.

"Lay her on here quickly" the doctor instructed me. So I quickly lay her down and she was then rushed of and I followed everywhere they took her.

They began doing a lot of standard medical procedures such as blood pressure, pulse, breathing rate.

"Were going to need to do a CT scan immediately she has a rather large laceration on her head which is concerning" the doctor then ordered one of his colleagues to go and see when it is free.

The other doctor was back within 5 minutes.

"its free now" upon hearing those words the main doctor wheeled Bella from the room with one of the other males following. The third male was then left in the room with me.

"What's happening?" I asked him. He turned to look at me before he spoke.

"She's being taken for a CT scan so Mr Hertfordshire can see if she has a concussion or possible haemorrhaging and what relation are you to the patient?" he asked me.

"I'm her boyfriend" I answered straight away. He nodded.

"You should be waiting in the waiting room sir" I nodded in his direction and headed for the waiting room.

"Will you please let me know when I can see her" I asked him before getting completely out of site.

"Of course sir" I nodded my appreciation and continued walking. Once I arrived in the waiting room I went and made myself comfortable in one of the plastic chairs and just let my mind drift.

**BPOV**

I felt like I was floating. All around me was a black void with not so much as a beam of light. I was encompassed in a black darkness that I couldn't awaken from. I felt cold but my right hand was warm and tingly like tiny bolts of electricity were shooting through my hand continuously.

More feeling was beginning to come back to me. I could now feel my toes and I could also feel something stroking my hair back.

Sometime later I was aware of someone talking to me. The voice was extremely comforting and I would know it anywhere. Edward. My Edward.

"Please wake up Bella. I need you. Don't leave me" I didn't understand what he was talking about. Why wouldn't I wake up? Where was I?

I fought to open my eyes to tell Edward I was fine and that I wouldn't ever leave him but the black void didn't let me go. I wanted so badly to tell Edward I was fine but couldn't will my eyes open so I focused all my strength on trying to get my hand to move and to my utter surprise and joy I felt my hand squeeze around his before it went limp again.

**EPOV**

It had been 3 days. 3 extremely long days since Bella had been fetched to the hospital. I haven't left her side since then unless I had to go to the bathroom and take a shower in hospital bathrooms. I also had to leave her side whilst she went for an operation. It was the longest 5 hours of my life.

She needs to wake up. She has to. I need her.

"Please wake up Bella. I need you. Don't leave me" I was desperate for her to wake up just so I could see her beautiful eyes.

I just wished she could give me some sort of sign that she was alright or that she could at least hear me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the chair head rest when I felt Bella's small hand squeeze my own.

I gasped in surprise and looked back and forth between her hand and her eyes. Her eyes remained closed and after a few seconds her hand went limp again but I now knew that she could hear me.

"That's right Bella I'm right here for you. I'm not leaving your side. Come back to me." I continued to stroke her hair and also buzzed a nurse with the button at the side of Bella's bed. a few minutes later an elderly nurse arrived.

"Is everything alright sir?" the elderly nurse was extremely polite and friendly.

"Yes she just squeezed my hand" I spoke in a rush to excited to speak calmly.

"Oh let me check her vitals" the elderly nurse smiled at me and left to get her machines that help with her check-ups. 10 minutes later she was back with a cart full of equipment.

"Okay I'm going to check her blood pressure and her pulse rate now" the nurse then pulled out a blood pressure cuff which she wrapped around Bella's arm and she also took a small clip out which she put on her pointer finger.

"Okay both of those look good let's check her temperature and see what it is" a few seconds later there was a little beep and her temperature was done.

"Okay 36.7 is perfectly fine" she then took out her penlight and lifted Bella's eyelids and shined the light into her eyes.

"I think she may be waking up soon her vitals are normal and her eyes are showing awareness." She smiled at me again and told me she would pop back in soon to check how Bella's doing. I thanked her profusely for her help and then I was left to wait for Bella to wake up.

Whilst I was sat there I thought it might be wise to give Charlie a call and let him know the latest developments. I had met Charlie the day I brought Bella to the hospital.

***Flashback***

**I was pacing in the waiting room when a man in a police chief uniform came barging down the hallway. He stopped a nurse and asked about Bella Swan.**

"**Hello I'm Bella Swan's father would you please tell me what happened?" he asked a youngish nurse. **

"**Hello chief Swan she is recently being sent for a CT scan because of her head trauma and she is still unconscious. Her blood pressure is low but her vitals are mostly stable. She was fetched in ten 25 minutes ago by that young man in the waiting room his name is Edward." The nurse pointed over at me. Charlie followed where her finger was pointing and assessed me with a calculating look.**

"**Thank you" Charlie nodded at her and then made his way over to me.**

"**So you fetched my Bella here" I nearly punched him in the face for calling her his Bella she was mine but I guess she was his little girl.**

"**Yes sir" I know I needed to stay polite with her dad that way he wouldn't see me as someone bad for his daughter. I needed to stay on his good side.**

"**Where did you find her? How do you know her?" Charlie rattled of questions at me.**

"**Well she stopped at my house the other night with my sisters Alice and Rose and she is a good friend of mine also I stopped by your house to see if she was okay because she wasn't answering her phone and I found her unconscious on the kitchen floor so I brought her to the hospital." I explained to him.**

"**Oh okay well thank you for fetching her here I appreciate it" Charlie held his hand out and I shook it with a firm hand. I wanted Charlie to know that I wasn't some bratty weak teenager with no muscle. I wanted him to know I have muscle and would use it to help Bella in any way I can.**

***End of Flashback***

All in all I thought it was a good meeting and he seemed to not have a problem with me so far. So I pulled out my cell and dialled Charlie's number to let him know what's happening. It rang a few times and then he answered.

"Chief Swan" his gruff voice came over the phone.

"Chief Swan its Edward" I replied to him in what I'm sure was a happy tone.

"Oh Edward what's wrong is it Bella?" Charlie was panicked so I needed to reassure him it was nothing serious.

"No Chief everything is fine actually it's better than fine Bella is waking up she should be awake soon she squeezed my hand today I thought it would be a good idea to let you know"

"Oh that's great news I'll take the rest of the day of I'll be over there in half an hour. See you shortly kid" Charlie hung up after exchanging good byes.

"Your dad is coming to see you I'm going to go and wait out front for him. I'll see you soon beautiful." I kissed the top of her head and then headed to the main entrance doors to wait for Charlie.

What I failed to notice however was the black SUV that was pulled up at the far end of the parking lot.

**A/n – im going to be uploading a chapter every 2 weeks on the Wednesday. Have fun reading and R&R xx **


End file.
